Consumers of various types of media content typically expect content and service providers to provide them with a high-quality level of service while ensuring minimal interruptions. Such media content can often include video content, audio content, text content, still image content, or combinations thereof. The media content can be delivered to the consumers via an interactive television (iTV) network, which can include internet protocol television (IPTV), interactive satellite television, and interactive cable television. Current methods for monitoring the quality of media content are typically cost-prohibitive, while also simultaneously being ineffective and inefficient.